An Angel's Dream
by Lillidappler
Summary: No one knows anything about him. He simply shows up one day, unconscious and on the brink of death. After accepting a scholarship to Vongola School of Magic, the school the students who saved him attended, many a person try to understand him, get him to talk. So who will be the one to get the cynic to crack? All27, final pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KHR or any of it's characters. **

A figure ran down a shadowy street. It stumbled through the black blanket of night, an unidentifiable liquid dripping down the person. It could've been water, it could've been blood. In the darkness, no one would be able to tell.

The silhouette slowed down, hindered by injuries unseen in the night. It collapsed. The world, to him, seemed much darker than it ever was before.

* * *

"How long do you think it will be till it wakes up?"

"I don't know. Why are you calling this person an 'it'?"

"Nobody is sure whether they're a boy or a girl, and nobody seems willing to check."

"Well, I'm sure Mukuro wouldn't mind."

"Correction: the people who you can actually trust aren't willing to do it."

"Fair enough."

Silence.

"It's pretty cute isn't it?"

Byakuran glanced over at the sleeping figure. Messy brown hair spiked in all directions, complimenting the girly-but-kind-of-boyish looks on its face. To finish it off, plump, pink lips, long lashes, and pale skin. A sleeping beauty.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Tsuna stirred awake to the sounds of people talking around him. His caramel colored eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was other people in the room. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, faking sleep.

"I saw you, you know."

He was sitting up in an instant, eyes narrowed, flames cloaking his hands, shaped around the fingers to resemble claws.

"Who are you and what do you want from me." It was less a question than a demand. The semi-albino he was apparently talking to backed up.

"Whoa there… I didn't mean you any harm. If I did, I would've done it when I found you knocked out last night."

Tsuna relaxed, and sat back on his bed, which appeared to be in an infirmary. The orange flames still raged quietly on his hands.

The white-haired teen regarded them warily, but continued to speak. "I'm Byakuran. As for what I want from you, nothing, really. I found you knocked out on the perimeter of school when I was out buying marshmallows, so I brought you to the infirmary to get you patched up."

The boy still looked wary, but the flames on his hands slowly puttered out. Byakuran smiled.

"The school you're currently at is Vongola School of Magic. From those claws you had a minute ago, I'd bet you're not a newbie in the subject."

Byakuran tried to coax the boy into a conversation, but he didn't respond. Slowly his eyes closed. Byakuran decided to let him sleep.

"Shoichi, gather the council. We all need to talk."

* * *

"First things first: what is your name?"

A demanding teen with black hair kicked off the conversation. Tsuna, in a half asleep daze, simply replied "Tsuna."

Shudders went down people's backs. The person had not only attractive looks, but an attractive voice. How to put it…? Like bells. Firm but musical. Like bells.

"Second: are you a boy or a girl?"

He was more so awake now. "Gee, I'm not sure. I _think_ I don't have unnecessary lumps of flesh on my chest." *

Several of the student council members snorted at the snarky retort. Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

"Lastly, what were you doing last night?"

No trace of lethargy was left. The bedridden boy was sitting up with his sky-flame claws out. That wasn't all, though. His caramel eyes were wide and mixed with all sorts of emotions. Cat ears stuck out of his brown locks, the same color of his hair.

If he had been cute before, he was cute now. More than one of the people in the room got nosebleeds.

"That is my business, and mine alone. Thank you for your hospitality, but I think it's about time I left."

Tsuna swung his legs over to one side of the bed, successfully stood up, and began to stagger away from the bed. With him standing up, people could see a fluffy brown tail sticking out from his raggedy jeans. The orange shirt he had on didn't fit. It had fallen to one side so that a shoulder was exposed.

New nosebleeds were made. Old ones worsened. No one knew what to do.

_Craaaaaaaack. _

Something made a cracking noise. Tsuna was on the ground, shuddering with pain. "No… got to… got to…" The statement was left unfinished. Someone ran to his side.

He felt himself fall sideways onto the hard tiling. He felt no pain, no emotion. What he felt was the familiar darkness claim him again.

**Hi people! I'm baaaaaaaaack! I hope you missed me! **

**I've had several new story ideas running around in my head, but I really liked this one. If things don't make sense to you now, don't worry. They will later. I'll explain it. **

*** Sorry if someone gets offended by this statement. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KHR or any of its characters. Enjoy. **

The next time Tsuna came to, his pain could only be described as agony. He wanted to scream, but his throat was so dry he couldn't.

_Damn, _he thought through tears._ Faux_ _internal injury, not fun. _

He conjured up some healing flames and moved his hands towards his stomach area. He found that they were tied with ropes to the bed. Tsuna sighed, thankful that he had at least been given a lot of slack.

Pulling his shirt up, he took a look at his stomach. _ Scratches, slashes, burns, old scars, new scars… yup. _

Tsuna gently eased the healing flames into his skin. He sat back. In a few minutes, he should be much better. _In a few more hours, with the same treatment, and I'll be good as new. Kind of. Fake pain is unpredictable in nature. Designed to hurt, but to actually inflict no damage…_

"Wao. Advanced healing magic. How often do you practice it, herbivore?" Hibari, who was given a duty to watch over the boy, gave the no-longer-neko-boy a curious look. (Not that he would admit it, but he _did_ miss the ears, which had disappeared when Tsuna blacked out.)

Tsuna rolled over onto one side, ignoring the black haired male talking to him and closed his eyes. _Dang it. Still hurts. I'm out of energy, though. Ugh…_

"Hey. I'm talking to you, herbivore." Tsuna was poked in the back. He groaned with pain.

Hibari was puzzled. Byakuran said he'd been healed, right? He gently lifted up the orange shirt so he could see the herbivore's back better.

Tsuna's back was littered with scratches and bruises. The spot Hibari had poked happened to be part of a particularly deep gash. His stomach, which he had healed about a minute ago, somehow looked worse. Hibari winced. _Looks painful. Tough herbivore. Smart of him to heal his stomach first. _

Anger quickly replaced pity, though. _What the hell? I told the marshmallow herbivore to get him healed! He obviously isn't!_

Hibari sent an angry telepathic message to Byakuran. He got one in reply quickly.

_I don't know what you're talking about. I made sure he was all healed up. _

Hibari sent another angry message telling Byakuran to get his butt over there.

Byakuran got there in record timing. "What are these injuries you're talking about?"

"These," Hibari growled, pulling the boy's shirt up again.

Byakuran blinked. "He didn't have these the last time I checked on him." Hibari's brows furrowed. "That doesn't make sense, but it doesn't matter at the moment. Go fetch a sun-flame user to get him healed. Cloud flames aren't really good with healing, so I'll just stave off some pain until an adept medic gets here."

Byakuran nodded at his orders and then jogged off. Hibari got his strongest flames out and set them on the wounds in his back and stomach.

The boy screamed. Hibari gritted his teeth. _Damn. Forgot that I failed the healing unit. _The teacher had told him that the nature of Hibari's flames was to hurt, not heal.* _Bad time to forget, _he thought, covering his ears as Tsuna continued to scream.

* * *

Halfway to his destination, Byakuran heard a soft scream- it was soft since he was far away- and remembered something about Hibari's luck with healing. He began to pick up the pace.

* * *

Tsuna laid on the bed, spasming and whimpering. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something Hibari couldn't see.

"G-gao." With the unusual word, he kissed whatever was in his hand and dropped it on the floor. Hibari saw it was a lion figurine. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Partner animal…**_

Sure enough, the figurine grew in size and then sprung to life. The medium-sized lion, with a wreath of sky flames for a mane, licked the injured boy's hand, which was hanging off the bed.

"Natsu," he said hoarsely. A cruel smile formed on his lips and he nodded weakly towards Hibari. "Sic 'em."

* * *

Halfway back to the infirmary with a sun-flame user, Byakuran heard another, louder scream. He began to run, wondering what the hell Hibari was doing to that poor boy.

* * *

Hibari was currently running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. ***

Actually, if Tsuna's lion didn't loosen the death-grip with its jaws on Hibari's head, he'd be running around the room like a Hibari with its head bitten off.

"Get it off, herbivore!" Hibari shook his head, trying to throw off the beast.

"Don't feel like it." Tsuna replied emotionlessly. Hibari shuddered at Tsuna's indifference to his pain, and then focused of prying the cat on his head, which was _not _domestic in his opinion.

From his bed, Tsuna merely watched, somewhat disinterested. The cynicism deeply aggravated Hibari. If it weren't for the fact that he was bedridden, Hibari would've killed him long ago.

At that moment, Byakuran and another person, who was wearing a fedora, walked in.

"What the hell?" growled the teen wearing a fedora.

Byakuran blinked at the scene and then inspected the bag of marshmallows he was eating from. "I didn't know hallucination-inducing drugs were ingredients in marshmallows…"

The new arrival hit Byakuran in the back of the head before walking towards the brunet sitting up in the bed. "Is that your lion?"

"Yeah." He replied aloofly, watching Hibari's and Byakuran's collaborative attempts to get Natsu off of the former's head, which resulted in Natsu swiping at both of them with razor-sharp claws.

"Do you mind asking him to get off of Hibari's head?"

"Why." Tsuna's emotionless tone bothered Reborn.

"Because if you don't, I won't heal you."

"I can do that myself, thank you very much." _So stoic! _Reborn thought.

"Fine, if you don't, I'll get someone to put very powerful flames directly on your wounds."

"I'm sorry; I think your friend has taken care of that already. Thus the lion on his head."

Everything clicked in Reborn's mind. He sighed.

"What about this: I'll get someone to put flames on the wounds he's getting later, so we can just get down to healing you."

"Deal." Tsuna put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly to attract the lion's attention. "Natsu. Get off his head, please."

The lion detached itself from Hibari's now-bleeding noggin and used it as a launching pad, neatly landing on Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna ran his fingers through his mane of sky flames as if it were nothing- which, to a user of the very flame, it probably wasn't. Hibari was busied himself by blocking the blood flow from his scalp. Byakuran stood a good few feet away from him, not wanting dripping blood to ruin his ever-so-precious marshmallows.

Reborn sighed again. "Can you please remove your shirt and lion so I can look at your wounds." It was more of an exasperated statement than a question.

"Fine."

Natsu jumped down from his lap and Tsuna took off the several-sizes-too-large shirt.

Reborn frowned, Hibari looked away, and Byakuran looked green and sickly. Apparently, sickly enough to not eat marshmallows, a feat unto itself.

Tsuna's back was scratched up and had several gashes, bruises and burns running across it. His chest and stomach were similar, except the stomach area had the most gashes.

Reborn's throat felt dry and tight all of a sudden. "Well then, let's get started."

* * *

The student council had once again been called together to the infirmary. This time, a new person was interrogating Tsuna.

"So what was up with those wounds you got out of nowhere?" Dino (unlike Hibari, this person had the manners to introduce himself) asked Tsuna politely.

Tsuna shrugged. "Not sure. Timed wound, I guess."

"What's that?"

Tsuna gave a weak, fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It's actually a new concept, so I'm not surprised that you don't know about it. In offense magic, it's basically an attack that doesn't have an immediate effect. The results of the attack will show up at a later time, ranging from a few minutes to days. In my case, probably days- I really don't know how long I've been sleeping, so I'm just guessing."

Dino nodded, trying to look wistful. "Who was your attacker?"

"I do not feel comfortable with this conversation anymore." He looked down at Natsu, who was sitting on his lap and purring.

Dino frowned and then sighed. "Fine. I won't press you for details, but I'd like it if you talked to one of the members of the student council at a later date."

Tsuna nodded. "Sounds fair to me." A delicate hand ran through Natsu's fur again.

Dino hesitated before talking. "The one problem is that we don't know what to do with you once you're all healed. Do you have a place to stay?"

Silence reigned supreme. Natsu quit purring.

"Can I take that as a no?"

Natsu stood up on Tsuna lap and licked his cheek. Tsuna hugged him in return, bangs covering his eyes.

Dino's throat felt dry for some reason. "Well, the student council has been thinking about it, and we've finally decided that we want you to stay at this school."

Tsuna's gaze remained low. Dino continued.

"The school is willing to give you a full-ride scholarship here. The school wants more powerful magicians enrolled- mainly to improve statistics. They're offering this to you since you seem to be one, because you have a power form*** and a partner animal. Plus, you'll be safe. Whoever attacked you or whatever is chasing you- can't."

Tsuna looked up. Dino shifted uncomfortably on his feet at his blank look- empty eyes, 100% neutral expression that betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"So, am I going to live in the infirmary forever, or will I actually get a dorm room?"

*** In this AU, all flames can heal, but Sun Flames are the best at it. Hibari's flames can't heal at all, mind you. It's just their nature. (Each person has a flame type and a flame nature. Flame nature describes the nuances between the particular user's flame and that of their flame type. (Ex: you can have a cloud flame, and cloud flames may be bad at healing, but they can… or you can have a cloud flame and not be able to do any healing whatsoever. Flame type vs. nature there.) **

**** A partner animal, plain & simple, is a pet of sorts that helps you fight. They also have figurine forms that can fit in your pocket to make them easier to travel with. (I know I'd want a Pocket Natsu… Pokenyan! 'Cause a lion's a type of cat, y'know…)**

***** This is a saying in my family, and a saying in general. It basically means that you're running around and doing stupid things. Origin of saying? Sometimes, when you cut a chicken's head off (so you can eat it), the body keeps going. I haven't seen this myself, but my dad got stuck with the job when he was a teen. (He grew up on a farm.) I'm sure he loved it. (Not.) **

****** Remember the Tsuna in the previous chapter with the cat tail, ears, and flame-claws? Neko Tsuna? Yup, that's his power form. Basically, it's an equivalent of sorts to DWM or HDWM in this AU- it's when a person is their strongest, when they need no weapons. **

**I feel like I'm ahead on this fic! I was in a car all day with my laptop (road trip. Road trip means no wi-fi) so I had a good opportunity to just write. I was tempted to upload more than one chapter today, but I still need to get kinks (not that kind, people) in the plot worked out. I have a few chapters written out though, so I'm happy. All I need to do is edit~!  
**

**-Lillidappler  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own KHR. Enjoy.**

After an hour or so of deliberation, an agreement was made. Tsuna would get his own dorm, but a person would be there to keep an eye on him. The problem, at the moment, was _who. _

The student council had numerous people in it. So many that it could be- and was- divided into several smaller councils. And out of all these people, one had to be chosen to take care of Tsuna. A list was devised and proposed to Tsuna.

1. Hibari. "If he's going to look after me, he better not sleep. I'm already plotting his death due to his crappy healing skills."

2. Byakuran. "Annoying. Plus, I hate marshmallows." Byakuran, smiling but irked, had to be restricted.

3. Shoichi. "I'm sorry, who are we talking about?"

4. Reborn. "Also annoying. He made me remove my lion from that jerkwad's * head." Cue accusing thumb jabbed toward Hibari.

5. Dino. "What? You think I can stand that much happy-go-lucky-go-annoying-peppiness for however long it takes me to heal?"

"Well, who will take care of you then?" Reborn growled, throwing the paper up into the air.

"Kufufu. What about… me?" Mukuro strolled into the room. Tsuna blinked. "Reborn, can you check my eyes? I must have hurt them somehow, because an ugly blue pineapple on legs just walked into the room."

A lot of people laughed at the comment. A vein in Mukuro's forehead throbbed. "Oya, that's not nice, kitten-chan."

"I am not a kitten."

"Yes you are."

"I am not a kitten."

"Yes you are."

"I. Am. Not. A. Kitten." Tsuna went into power mode, cat ears twitching in irritation.

"Oh yes, you most certainly are."

"I am nyan a kitten."

"Then why did you just say 'nyan'?"

Silence.

"Fine, I'm a kitten. Sue me." Tsuna crossed his arms, staring at Mukuro with his ever-emotionless eyes.

"I won't sue you, but I will ask if it's okay for me to be in charge of you."

Tsuna shrugged. "Whatever."

And so that's the story of how the most adorable kitten there ever was came to be in the possession of the most perverted pineapple in the world.

* * *

Tsuna spent the next few weeks bored out of his mind, trapped in his dorm room under the orders of the student council. You can only watch so much TV. You can only watch your pet lion ruin rolls of toilet paper for so long. You can only play board games with a clone of yourself yay many times. (Tsuna knew his own strategies… and so did his clone. No one was able to win at chess, ever.) He was slowly but surely going insane.

Mukuro had classes to attend, so he set up several cameras in the dorm. He could pull up videos of what Tsuna was up to at any given time on his cellphone, which he checked about every fifteen minutes. Tsuna was pretty okay with it, but deactivated the cameras in the bathroom, and made sure to turn himself invisible before he went to sleep. (After finding a photo album chock-full of pictures of himself in Mukuro's room, he was much more cautious about things. Nothing was more awkward than seeing pictures of yourself sleeping or showering.)

Just when Tsuna was considering watching the paint on the walls peel, someone knocked on the door. The door swung open, revealing Dino and two other people he didn't know.

"Hey Tsuna! I've got good news. Reborn says you should be well enough to start school tomorrow, so we've decided to take you shopping for clothes today. I seriously have no idea how long you've been wearing that outfit…"

Dino looked over Tsuna, who was still in the same jeans and t-shirt. Tsuna stood up from the couch. "Oh, how nice. It looks like I'll have something to do other than play board games with myself."

The trio gave him a curious look. Tsuna's clone walked into the room with a water bottle in his hand. "Here, I got th-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Tsuna had waved his hand, dismissing the copy of himself. "Cloning," Tsuna said, assuming it was sufficient explanation. The water bottle fell to the floor, forgotten.

A few minutes later, the four people were loaded up in a car, with Dino driving, the blond who introduced himself as Giotto in shotgun, and Tsuna plus the redhead in the back.

"I-I'm Kozato En-enma. It's n-n-n-nice to meet you." The timid boy gave Tsuna a shy smile. "Tsuna," he replied tersely, believing it to be a good enough introduction.

The rest of the car ride was silent, save for Dino and Giotto's idle chatter.

About half an hour later, they arrived at a mall. Dino grabbed a map that listed all the stores and conferenced with Enma on where to shop. "No, the clothes will be too big there." Tsuna realized why Enma had been brought along. Since he was small in size and stature like Tsuna, he would know where to shop for someone with a petite physique. He mentally let the subject drop, choosing to look at water squirting out of a nearby fountain instead.

They spent the next three or four hours shopping, with Tsuna trying on whatever Dino, Giotto and Enma thought would fit. Not much was found; extra small to extra extra small was hard to find…

* * *

"So? How do the clothes fit?"

There were sounds of shuffling coming from the changing room. Tsuna stepped out and handed Dino a bunch of clothes that fit. He still had a pair of jeans in one hand.

"What's wrong with those?" "Too girly." Dino's face flushed as Tsuna draped the pants over one of his arms so that he could see the rhinestones on the back pockets.

He'd been getting clothes from the girl's department for Tsuna to try on, since they were smaller and would fit him better. As long as the clothes weren't too feminine, Tsuna didn't seem to notice- and if he did, he didn't care, like he did with so many other things. Dino must've accidentally grabbed the wrong ones, because there was a pair like this, minus the glitz.

Embarrassed, Dino tried to change the subject. "Why don't you and Enma head on to the next store while Giotto and I check out what we found here?"

"Sure," Tsuna trudged off to find Enma and relay the news.

Enma was trying to start a conversation with Tsuna as they walked to the next store. Tsuna ignored him and turned the corner, following the path to get to the store he was looking for.

Two men in black suits were walking towards them, about a hundred meters away. They noticed Tsuna immediately. "It's him!" One exclaimed. They both began to run towards them.

Tsuna grabbed Enma's hand and yanked him back around the bend. Once around the corner, he covered Enma's mouth with one hand and had an arm around his waist, pulling the redhead close to Tsuna. Tsuna cast an invisibility spell on the two, and then an illusion of them running down the corridor.

"Be quiet and stay calm," he whispered into one of Enma's ears. Enma nodded, knowing Tsuna would be able to feel the movement with the hand over his mouth.

A few seconds later, the men in black ran down the hall, chasing the illusions. Enma was on the brink of panicking, so he focused on Tsuna's warm breath tickling the hairs on his neck.

After what felt like an eternity, Tsuna released Enma from the awkward position, but still held his hand. "Walk quietly," Tsuna told him, stepping quickly and quietly, still invisible.

Enma did his best to have inaudible footsteps, but he did a bad job. Tsuna picked Enma up and slung him over one shoulder, taking the measures necessary to reduce their noise level.

Now to worry about the rest of the party.

_We need to leave. NOW. _Tsuna put emphasis on the last word in the telepathic message to Dino.

_Okay… why though? _

_The people who've been chasing me are here. _

Dino was silent.

_Get to the car. Act nonchalant. Being jittery is suspicious. _

_I'm on it, _Dino replied.

Enma and Tsuna got to the car first. Tsuna took the driver's seat and Enma the passenger's, allowing about 30 seconds of visibility on Enma's behalf. Once they were settled, Tsuna grabbed Enma's hand, making them both see-through.

"Can you drive?" Enma asked Tsuna.

"Not legally." He replied.

That didn't really help improve Enma's mood.

Dino and Giotto arrived roughly three minutes later. Tsuna released Enma's hand, letting them both be seen, since being sat on wouldn't be fun. The blond teens got in the back of the car. Dino offered the keys to Tsuna. He snatched them, turned the car on and backed out of the parking spot.

Giotto freaked out when the car disappeared. Well, it technically didn't, but he could see the vehicle or anything in it- including himself. Someone- probably Tsuna- had made it invisible.

Suddenly, they were moving. Dino felt dizzy as he watched the ground below him blur. Quickly. If he could see the speedometer, it would probably boast a ridiculously high miles-per-hour.

The drive, which would've normally been thirty minutes, was reduced to ten, thanks to Tsuna's crazy driving.

Only once Tsuna had parked did the car become visible. Dino and Giotto stumbled out of the car, dizzy and nauseous. Enma got a few meters away from the vehicle before throwing up on the school lawn. Tsuna didn't look too great, either.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Giotto gave the brunet a worried look. For a reply, Tsuna fell. Giotto caught the boy, who had only the whites of his eyes showing.

*** I'm not sure how well-known the term jerkwad is, but it's a word in my family that is used in lieu of more impolite phrases. **

**A/N**

**Four pages… four whole pages. This may be the longest chapter I EVER made. Remember what I said about me being ahead on chapters? I reviewed the plot I had planned… and it didn't work. So I had to rewrite this chapter. Which turned out to be super long. **

**Anyways….. I still have to decide on the final pairing. I still need to introduce more characters before setting up a poll. Current possible pairings are:**

**10027 (tuna-flavored marshmallows… would probably not taste good. But it makes a great pairing~)**

**1827 (Tsuna hates Hibari at the moment… so it would be interesting to see how it'd ultimately work out.)**

**D27 (prehistoric tuna. Get it? Dino-tsuna? Dino? As in dinosaur?…. Excuse my weak puns.) **

**R27 (I know some people like this pairing… like my reviewers. You know who you are. ;) ) **

**G27 (Giotto did pretty much nothing here… besides carry shopping bags. XD)**

**0027 (Lillidappler's fave. Soooo cute….) **

**6927 (Mukuro fans will be happy… he's finally in the story. And Tsuna's roomie, at the moment.) **

**Shoichi x Tsuna (I forgot the number for Sho-chan. Oops. I can't see this pair happening in the story, anyway. He's been mentioned only twice so far.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really short chapter today. Sorry! I've been busy, but I just wanted to prove that I'm still alive. (Quiet! I uploaded 1 chapter a day for three days. If I remember correctly, that's my personal best.)  
**

**Remember, I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Tsuna slowly rose out of the grey sleep, groggily taking in his surroundings from where he was laying. _Infirmary again… ugh. Mmm, caramel latte… _

As you can see, his thoughts weren't quite as composed as they usually were.

"You're just accident prone, aren't you?" A fedora-wearing teen inquired Tsuna. Tsuna warily eyed the sun-flame user who was leaning against a wall before turning on his side, ignoring him.

"Dear lord, help me. This boy is chatting my ear off." Tsuna inwardly smiled at the joke. Reborn sighed.

"Tsuna, kindly refrain from getting hurt. Since the school has no nurse, the sun-flame users are in charge of healing. Particularly me."

"I'm not hurt…" Tsuna quietly protested, drifting off into sleep. "Just tired…"

Reborn silently agreed with him. Tsuna wasn't injured- he just needed a lot of rest after overexerting his magic supply. After a few days of rest, he should be able to start classes. Reborn smirked at the thought, playing through his mind all that could- and probably would- happen.

* * *

**Anyways... there should be a poll on my profile. I'm trying to figure out whether the field trip should be at the beach or out camping. So vote on that if you care. It doesn't affect the plot much either way... **

-Lillidappler


	5. Chapter 5

__**I don't own KHR. Enjoy. **

_First Period- Defense Magic- Alaude_

_Second Period- Jinxes & Hexes, Mammon_

_Third Period- Healing Magic, Knuckles_

_Lunch_

_Fourth Period- Offense Magic, Giotto_

_Fifth Period- Flame Type Training, Varia + Hibari _

_Sixth Period- Physical Combat- Reborn_

_Seventh Period- Illusions & Traps, Daemon _

Tsuna looked over the schedule he had been given. Mukuro had quickly explained that the school was student-operated before running off to class. Some of the names were familiar, but most of them weren't.

* * *

How it went:

1. Made an enemy by being late and showing up the teacher. "Why the hell can't I break this barrier!"

Despite Alaude's attacks, Tsuna snoozed on in the shield he made.

2. "There is a fee of twenty dollars per student per class." "Nice try. These classes are free." "Mou… It was worth a shot."

Tsuna had a bit of fun learning about all of the ways to disable (torture) an opponent (or someone you don't like.)

3. Tsuna, already being good at healing magic, amused himself by counting the band-aid boxes in the cabinet. _Two thousand six hundred fifty one… two thousand six hundred fifty two… two thousand six hundred fifty three…_

Lunch- Tsuna went back to the dorm, ate, took a nap, and then went to class.

4. Tsuna overestimated Giotto's defense magic, and spent the period healing his teacher. "It's your fault for being weak." "Quit playing the blame game and heal the gash on my back. Were pink harpies* really necessary?" "No, but they're one of my favorites."

5. The voi-ing lady irritated Tsuna, so he ditched.

6. Tsuna forgot to come back to class and ditched on accident. Oops. _Not really… he had set an alarm to wake him up but decided to go back to sleep. _

7. Tsuna set up an illusion of himself listening to the lecture while he took a nap. _ The teacher wasn't very good at seeing through illusions for someone who taught illusions class, it seemed._

* * *

"So? How did school go?" Mukuro swallowed a bite of garlic bread and inquired about Tsuna's day.

"Good enough. There are some odd characters at this school." Tsuna twirled his fork around, collecting more spaghetti.

"No, really?" Mukuro said sarcastically. Tsuna nodded.

"Yup. Creepy pineapples included."

"What creepy… hey!"

Tsuna calmly took a bite of spaghetti, ignoring Mukuro, who simply sighed.

"Whatever. Just be sure not to make too many enemies."

"Mmm-hmm." Tsuna said, signifying that he wasn't listening. Mukuro simply sighed again as he twirled his fork to collect pasta.

*** Harpies are creatures from Greek mythology. Imagine a vulture or ostrich, except with the head and personality of an old and grouchy lady. And, for the story, make it pink. XD**

**Sorry about the short chapter! I've been working on other stories and summer homework. Yup, you get that at my school. I should technically be focused on that more, actually… I need to get my priorities in check. **

**-Lillidappler**


End file.
